The present invention relates to a video graphics accelerator card connector adapter adapted for connection between the monitor and host of a computer system, enabling the monitor to be placed in a location far from the host.
A regular personal computer, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a host 8 having a video graphics accelerator card (not shown) and a video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector socket 81 connected to the video graphics accelerator card and disposed on the outside, and a monitor 9 provided with a video cable 91 having a video graphics accelerator 15pin card connector plug 911 for connecting to the video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector socket 81 of the host 8. Due to length limitation of the video cable 91, the monitor 9 must be placed on the host 8 or positioned in a position near the host 8. In case of positioning the monitor 9 in a place for example, the entrance-hall of a multimedia renter to show a program to the publics, the host 8 shall be positioned near the monitor 9, or a coaxial cable shall be used and soldered with its two ends to the video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector plug 911 and the video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector socket 81.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a video graphics accelerator card connector, which is adapted for connection between the monitor and host of a computer system, enabling the monitor to be placed in a location far from the host. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the video graphics accelerator card connector adapter comprises a circuit board adapted for mounting in a surface box or a wall plate, a video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector socket soldered to the circuit board and adapted for receiving the video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector plug of the video signal cable of a computer monitor or connecting to the video graphics accelerator card 15pin connector socket of the host of a computer system through a video graphics accelerator card extension cable, and an insulation displacement connector soldered to the circuit board and adapted for receiving a local area network cable. A screw terminal may be used instead of the insulation displacement connector for receiving a local area network cable.